Meeting WALL-E
The group lead Kiva to WALL-E's home, so she can understand what's happening to Earth and even Ratchet, who is nowhere to be seen. Talwyn: Here, get yourself a chance to rest. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Gohan: Trunks, see if you can find a pillow for Kiva. Trunks: Sure. Talwyn: This is the best we can do for you. Kiva: Well, I can tell there's no blanket around. ???: Actually, here's one. - Kiva turned around and finds Zack, who wears a different outfit and carries a new sword. Talwyn: Zack, what are you doing here in this sector? Zack: I saw the time machine and decided to help. Here, Kiva. Take this blanket, it'll keep you comfortable. Kiva: Thanks, Zack. Zack: So tell me, why did you came here? Kiva: Well, I thought I can improve my survival skills, but I didn't expect Earth this way.. Talwyn: All because of a mistake... Kiva: Huh? What mistake?? Zack: It all started with a solar storm... Kiva: What??? What happened? Zack: I see you used a time machine and used it during the course through the solar storm. The starship took some serious damage... Talwyn: Then the attack happened. Kiva: What!? No, that's impossible! I used it after we passed the storm! - Suddenly, Zack grabbed Kiva against a wall. Zack: Don't you dare lie to me, traitor! - Out of nowhere, Talwyn puts her gun at Zack's neck. Talwyn: Stand down, SOLDIER. - Zack lets Kiva go. Talwyn: We haven't...trust each other ever since that day.. Kiva: Really? Talwyn: Without a leader like Ratchet, everything we know is falling apart. Kiva: What happened to Ratchet? Talwyn: He... Zack: He told us to evacuate the starship when Omega Shenron attacked us. We thought that he is gone, but he is last seen being picked up by Axiom in a cryogenic sleep. Gohan: That's why you're here- to help us find him and Clank. Kiva: Alright. Trunks: Some poor people died...because of a mistake... No! I can't just stay behind and do nothing! Gohan, help me channel this anger.. Zack: Trunks.. You really want to let Gohan teach you? Kiva: Gosh, well-- Wait, can't Trunks turn into a Super Saiyan?? Talwyn: No, he can't. But I suppose Gohan can help him.. Gohan: You know, Trunks? You're being honest with yourself, trying to protect the world with us. From now on, I'm your master and you are my pupil. How's that? Trunks: Great! I won't let you down. - Gohan smiled at Trunks. Gohan: Yeah, I know. Kiva: Oh wow... Zack: Yeah, I think Trunks should be fine with Gohan teaching him. Kiva: That's good. ???: Trunks, I'm home! Trunks: Oh, mom's back! Please don't tell her. Gohan: Right. - As expected, Bulma enters the hideout, which her house is a few miles down. Bulma: Oh, and who's this? Kiva: I'm Kiva. Bulma: Hello, Kiva. I'm Bulma. Kiva: Nice to meet you. Bulma: Gohan told me you are coming. So, how about some supper? Kiva: Sure. - When Bulma passed Kiva's bowl to her, Wall-E finally came home and it is a bit curious, looking at Kiva. Kiva: Oh, that must be Wall-E. Talwyn: Yes, that's right. - Wall-E puts a tape onto a player and plays 'Hello Dolly' on a tablet. Kiva: Wow... Trunks: You've seen this film before? Kiva: Well, I'm not sure.. Talwyn: (I wonder if the other survivors found out she's here...) Category:Scenes